Don't read this
by Stupidera
Summary: It's a stupid Ambrollins story so why would you want to read it just, don't read it. It's crap. It has bad shit in it. Mature audience only. You're going to hate it if you read it trust me. I can't write. Go away.
1. Our Love

Another long night of the taping of Raw had finally come to an end, and by now everyone had retired to their hotel rooms. Being away from their beloved home and country was hard on the superstars on the London tour, all except two, who wasted little time in ripping the clothing off each other in their room.

Soft panting could only be heard by the mouths that created them. Hands caressed bruised and battered skin as moist lips captured light kisses on the tender areas of their bodies. Cheeks became tainted with the heat of blood rushing to the surface of fair-toned faces. The quiet cricking of the bed rocking was drowned out by the gasps and moans from the two men embraced in each other's arms. Their bodies tangled together and mounted in harmony.

Black and blonde hair sprawled over the pillow beneath his head as blue eyes peered down into his own brown hues. Curly strawberry blonde hair clung fast to the forehead of the other, sweat dripped down his flush cheek. They both gave one final heave of exhaustion as they collapse in a heap of perspiration, the smell of their intercourse lingered around their worn out bodies. As they both caught their breaths and rearranged themselves in a more comfortable snuggling position, the shorter one raked his slim fingers into his lover's wet hair and smirked. "You're losing your touch, Jon. Getting tired so quickly?"

The other rolled his blue eyes at the comment and pressed his face deep into the chest of the shorter male. "Shut up Colby. You're not the one who has to do all the work." Colby sighed quietly and stroked his boyfriend's beautiful, soft locks. "Hey, Jon? Why don't you let me top for once?" He asked the sudden question with a bit of a hopeful tone.

Jon's answer came quickly and harshly."You always ask me this and I always tell you the same answer, no." Colby tried to hold his frustration back as he whipped his head away from him. "I don't understand why." Jon frowned, his eyes held hurt in them but he slipped his arm around Colby's waist and pulled his body closer to his, closing in any space between them."Just take the no and go to sleep." He murmured gently into his neck.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you. . ." The Shield member hushed the whispers into his lover's hair and rubbed circles into his back. "That's not. . ." Jon groaned, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest but he ignored it. He closed his eyes and pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. "Just forget it. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine." Colby sighed and gave up, closing his eyes as well and holding his love close to him as they both drifted off in yet another night of awkwardness, misunderstandings and hurt feelings.


	2. Our Struggle

The next night was bustling with action and excitement as the recording of that week's episode of Smackdown was taking lockerooms were filled with chatter of wrestlers and officiators. The Shield was busy as well, preparing for the tag team match up they had that next. Standing around each other in the back where no one would bother them, getting ready.

Jon tightened the wraps around his wrist as he glared a bit to Joe, whom seemed to be getting a little too friendly with Colby. He wasn't sure what they were even saying, but the way Joe was standing so close to his boyfriend was starting to get to his head, and he was already in a rather pissy mood, and it was getting worse with every second he thought Joe was trying to hit on him.

"GOD, JOE, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK HIM RIGHT NOW." He shouted out of no where, causing an echo through the silent, dark room. The sudden outburst made the other Shield members jump and turn towards their member with confused and surprised faces.

"I was just helping him get his vest straightened. .Calm down." The Samoan replied back and patted Jon's shoulder, who jerked away from him and growled lowly. "I see the way you look at him and touch him. Just because you are the tag team champions with him doesn't mean you get rights. . ." He spoke in a dangerous, venomous tone.

Colby grabbed Jon's arm and yanked him away from Joe and over by his side. "Babe, calm down. You're acting crazy." The blonde finally snapped when he heard the last word he said. "Crazy!" He shouted and open hand slapped Colby across his face. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS CRAZY, YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"Jon!" Joe grabbed the shorter male back and yanked him away from Colby. The youngest male rubbed his check and glared at his boyfriend. "Fucking psycho." He spat as he grabbed his tag team title and turned on his heels. "I don't want you coming out with us when we head out. Just stay back here. And cool your fucking ass. Got it?"

Jon panted, tears brimmed his eyes, but he tried to hide them by looking down and facing down towards the floor. "Fuck you." He muttered under his breath. Roman let him go and pushed him against the wall before he and Seth proceeded out of the hall way and through the entrance to the stairway.

Once they were out of sight, Jon slid against the wall and curled his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees and sighing. "I can't keep letting this continue. .He's going to think I am a horrible person if I don't tell him. . "


	3. Our Secret

During the match, Jon had promised to stay out of their way and remain backstage. He stayed in the same position he was in when they left him, still feeling guilty and debating with himself if he should tell his love the truth. Even though Colby was upset with how Jon acted, he came back for him while Joe went out to the locker room area to pack up his stuff. Once the two-toned haired man saw the broken down state his boyfriend was in, he felt a pang of pain strike his chest.

He knelt down by Jon and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. The action made the strawberry blonde jump slightly, he quickly snapped his head up to see who was touching him. Once he saw who it was he mumbled. "Oh." He laid his head back down on his knees. Colby sighed and put his arms around Jon's shoulders, bringing him close to him and holding his head to his chest. "I'm sorry I went off on you. .I just didn't like how you were acting. You took it too far." He muttered softly as he ran his hand through his boyfriend's dirty blonde curls.

"No. .I'm sorry for how I was. It's just." He paused and looked up into Colby's eyes. "I have to tell you something." He averted his eyes again, feeling the awkwardness rise up inside his gut. The other pulled away from him just a bit and tilted his head. ". .Yeah?" He asked with hesitation, nervous about what it was he was about to spring on him. He had a feeling Jon held a secret inside him, and he was terrified for the day he would finally come clean about whatever it is.

The blonde took a deep breath, refusing to make eye contact with his boyfriend. "This isn't a great excuse. . .But. . .Ah, shit." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I feel like you should know, anyway. And maybe you'll forgive me. . .I hope. Not many people know about this, but. . .I love you and I trust you with this information."

Colby was even more curious now. "What on earth is it, Jon? Just tell me." He grew impatient. Jon nodded, then looked around as if checking to see that no one was around. "I um. . . " He swallowed hard, obviously having trouble with getting it out. Colby could see that, so he quickly grabbed a hold of Jon's hand and placed them against his chest. Jon could feel Colby's heart beating quickly beneath his palm.

"I hope you understand, Jon. . .I feel nothing but love and care for you. You make me crazy, you know. . .I feel so scared, knowing you have a secret that you are so nervous to tell me. But it also pains me to know you are having a hard time, because it makes me feel like you don't fully trust me. My heart only beats for you. . .And it always will." He gave him a soft glance, his eyes were gentle, as well as his smile, and that alone made Jon feel comfort.

Jon nodded once again. "Alright. I trust you, Colby. There was never a doubt in my mind that told me I shouldn't. I just. Well. I guess I'm kind of embarrassed. I don't want you to laugh at me, or think I'm not being serious because I am." The brunette nodded quickly, he understood Jon, every single side of him, his kind, sensitive, angry, sad, happy, joking, and serious side. He knew there was no mistaking it, his love was serious.

Jon looked away embarrassed, blood rushing to the surface of his face. "Alright, here it goes. When I was born, everything seemed to be normal with me. . .But once I hit puberty, I felt something weird going on with my body. I thought it was normal for a male to go through that. But when I told my mother about it, she said it was strange and that I should get checked out. I always had stomach cramps for days once every month. I lashed out a lot. And as I grew taller, it seemed like the symptoms just got worse. The older I got, the more. . .strange I felt. I went to the doctors, and had an ultra sound done, and they found a um. . ." He choked out the last words. "A uterus inside me. A fully functioning one that produced eggs. At the time I didn't have the insurance to pay for it, they told me it wasn't an emergency for me to have it removed, but they gave me testosterone medication, which really only helped in getting me hooked on drugs by time I was 20, and made me taller. Kind of a freak, really. I was the tallest one in my class. But still the pain and the blood came, and so I lived with it. And still do."

"Is that. . even possible?" Colby mumbled as he cocked an eyebrow, taking in all of the details slowly into his brain. Jon replied back, his tone was lighter, as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. It was finally out, and he was relieved."Yes it is. There have been multiple cases reported of the same situation. I'm not the first, you know. I'm not the only freak on this earth."

Lopez interrupted him with a hearty laugh. "The hell is funny?" Jon growled lowly at him, feeling a bit offended. Colby tried his best to speak between his fits of laughter"So the reason you're so irritated all the time is because you're on your period?" There was a slight pause on Jon's face before it changed from calm to pissed off. "Asshole." He slapped Seth's chest, but the younger just kept laughing. "Ugh you're so. . .so. . . irritating!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He grabbed his lover's hands and held them down, smiling down at him as he slipped the angered male into his lap, despite his struggle to try to get off. "Is that why you never let me top? You didn't want me to knock you up?" He couldn't help but continue to chuckle.

An eye roll from Jon, and a head shake was all he gave his love. He wasn't in the mood to pander to his jokes. "It is? Haha. So cute." Colby kissed his boyfriend's head lightly and nuzzled his face into his soft curls. "But. . .It wouldn't be that bad right?" His giggled died down as he mumbled quietly. "Having kids with me, I mean. We've been together for two years, but I know you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, and having a family with you would be amazing."

"Dumbass. Just shut up." Jon rolled his eyes and tried to shift away from the other man, it only earned him a tighter embrace. "Really, Jon. . ." Colby pulled back and looked down at him. "It doesn't have to be right now. . .but soon. The sooner the better, right? We're still young, and if we have a child now then we'll still have many years to be a family and still wrestle. Plus it's healthier and has less risks while you're young. We can take it on trips with us to see the world. Wouldn't that be fun? We could raise it to be the best wrestler ever." He smiled brightly as he went on and on like a child who was telling a story to his mother.

Seeing his love make that puppy face he hated so much, made Jon want to just rip his hair out. Colby knew exactly what to say and do to make him submit to him, and it pissed him off to no end. Carry a child? Him? He didn't even know if it was possible for him to do that! Not that he even wanted, because he didn't. But the way Colby was looking at him and speaking so happily. . .the happiest he has ever seen him in over a year. . . "Fine. Whatever. If it happens, it happens I guess. . ."

"Thank you, baby doll. I love you." The architect of the group placed a gentle kiss on the other's head. They both stood up, Colby refused to let go of his beloved. "Let's go home now." He said as they walked out of the building and to their shared car. Unbeknownst to them, their actions were being watched by a smaller male with raven black hair and hateful eyes towards them.

"Jon. . Jon. .Jon. ." The unknown male whispered to himself behind the corner of the building, hidden out of sight from any one who passed by. His eyes were fixated on his former partner holding hands with another man. "You'll pay for this, you'll pay." He laughed darkly under his breath. He clasped his fingers and grabbed a fist full of his own hair, anger rising up in him as he tilted his head to the ground, no longer wishing to watch the two love bird before him. "Just wait. You will be mine again. . .Only mine. . ."


End file.
